Cymow
Cymow is a city state built within an extinct volcano on the subcontinent of Trerfyn. It is the seat of Gnomish power across Calyara and considered by some to be the center of technological advancement. Cymow is the largest city in Trerfyn and home to several famed academies of science and magic. Geography Cymow was founded in 4,900 under King Cerigwan as a haven for gnomes scattered across Calyara in the time following the First War of the Gods. Several times throughout history the entire city has been destroyed but the industrious Gnomes are always quick to return it to its former splendor and the city is now a marvel of defensive engineering. Districts Aristocracy District Tradesmen District Mining District Occupying the lowest sections of the city the mining districts delve deep into the earth in search of precious materials and new discoveries to fuel the research being done in the upper city. Academy District The Academy of Cymow is one of the few Universities on Kothor. It teaches subjects both academic and magical to people from all around Calyara and contains the second largest library in the world. Due to the value of writings and objects housed in the university and the attached libraries and museums the entire section of the city can be sealed behind massive gates in an emergency. History At some point in the lengthy period following the fall of the Age of Aboleths and the First War of the Gods most Gnomes came to Trerfyn among a now lost group of humans whose descendants make up the Gatheli people. The leader of these Gnomes was Cerigwan who led them to the extinct volcano providing them with protection from hostile races. Little is recorded of the cities development but it is known that Cerigwan ruled as King of the Gnomes from roughly 4,900 BRU to 4,650 BRU before disappearing. The city grew in his absense but not at its previous rates. In 4,450, 200 years after his sudden departure, Cerigwan returned with enormous power wearing a beard longer then his height. He had with him amazing fusions of Gnomish technology and spirits of nature and he taught his craft to any who would learn until his death in 4,400 BRU. Cerigwan ascended to divinity during the period shortly before the Second War of the Gods. Cymow was the center of major engagements and burned to the ground in 3,502 BRU. The area that the city occupied was never fully abandoned but it reconstruction didn't begin until 1,903 BRU. In 352 BRU a magical plague broke out in the Academy disctrict of Cymow, spreading across the city and killing one in eight citizens. The recovery efforts gave way to a large amount of corruption in the city resulting in the prominence of several crime families today. Economy Government Cymow is now a Diarchy under the Head Mechanist and Elder Druid or the city. The two are elected by the Mechanists guild and the Druids circle, respectively. Each wields substantial power but holds a veto over the others actions. The current Head Mechanist is Rannit Cogspur and the Elder Druid is Garin Kynith.